


Tough love

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Tough love

Tough Love

Come on, make my body shake

例行会议结束，身着深蓝色教皇法衣的撒加的身影消失在帷幕之后。  
列席的黄金圣斗士两两三三的散去，加隆正在考虑是回双子宫还是去和米罗喝杯酒的时候，一个侍卫走了过来：加隆大人，教皇请您过去一下。  
说完又凑过来小心翼翼的补上一句：教皇大人脸色看着不太好。  
礼貌的向侍卫点点头，揉了揉鼻尖，加隆知道他今天又踩进了撒加的雷区。  
所以该怎么道歉好呢 ……加隆一边思索着一边向后殿走去。  
事情完全不在计划之内。  
鉴于北极某处出现了异常的空间扭曲，拥有强大精神控制力和空间操控能力的加隆前两天被撒加派过去一查究竟，稍稍费了点力气，加隆解决了几个来自异次元的生物，今天回圣域复命。  
几天未见的思念和担心，以及对出色完成任务的加隆的赞许，撒加自然面露喜色，少有的在众人面前对加隆赞赏有加。  
加隆也很应景的几步向前，单膝跪下向雅典娜的教皇致意，白色的披风和金色的双子座盔甲交相辉映，海蓝色的长发披在身后，剑眉星眸之中的笑意让撒加心里说不出的温暖，于是他也走上前去扶加隆起身。  
顺势握住那宽大袖子中伸出的修长漂亮的右手，加隆埋头就在撒加的手上深深的吻了一下。  
黄金圣斗士向教皇行吻手礼，倒也正常，只是谁也没想到加隆会借着撒加法衣袖子的遮挡迅速的含住撒加的手指，舌尖快速灵活的在指缝间舔了一下。  
撒加僵住，脸变的红不是红，白不是白。  
站的最近的阿布罗狄把这一幕尽收眼底，他翻了个白眼，扭过脸不看。  
小心的关好教皇私人办公室的门，撒加正站在办公桌前整理一些文件，他看了加隆一眼，继续收拾手里的档案纸张。  
加隆倒也乐得没人管他，脱下圣衣，穿着里面的常服随随便便的找了一个舒适的椅子把自己陷进去。  
手托下巴，饶有趣味的打量着撒加走来走去，回到私人房间的撒加已经换上了白色的教皇常服，腰间的腰带也从镶嵌着华丽丽红宝石的黄金腰带换成了普通的刺绣绸缎腰带，更显的肩宽腰细，玉树临风。  
几天不见我，也不问问我有没有吃饱受累，一心就想着公事，还真是冷酷啊，教皇大人。  
被称作教皇大人的人终于是放下了手里的文件，挑了挑好看的眉毛。  
胆大妄为毫无顾忌到如此地步的黄金圣斗士，我想大概也没有我好操心的余地了。  
加隆噗的一声笑了，他走过去把下巴放在撒加的肩膀上，撒加一闪身走开，绕到了桌子后面。  
兄弟俩隔着一个办公桌对视。  
你今天实在太没有分寸了！加隆！撒加皱眉。  
我怎么啦？  
还要装傻？当着那么多人的面做出那种动作！让你我颜面何在？！  
那种动作啊？加隆绕过办公桌，不就是个吻手礼吗有什么大惊小怪？  
吻手礼？你都……撒加气结，他实在说不出口加隆做的那个动作，即使私下里两人已经亲近过对方无数次，让他在公共场合这样他还是觉得无比尴尬。  
好啦好啦，别生气了，真的不打算给你亲爱的弟弟一个拥抱？  
在加隆面前永远气不过三秒的撒加叹口气作罢，伸手把加隆揽过来抱住，用兄长的姿势拍了拍加隆的后背同时勒紧了加隆的腰。  
两个人都把脸埋进对方的长发里，呼吸着彼此的气息，就这样过了一会，撒加微微侧了一下脸，彼此的脸颊摩擦了几下，嘴唇贪婪的吻在了一起。  
分别数天之后的吻，格外香甜，撒加的舌头主动的探入加隆的口腔，送上带着淡淡酒香的法式热吻，同时还轻咬着加隆的嘴唇，半晌分开之后，两个人都面色发红浑身发热。  
温柔的抚摸着加隆的耳垂，撒加一边断断续续的亲吻一边低声埋怨他害的自己在众人面前就起了反应，还好宽大的教皇法衣完全盖住了他尴尬的那一刻。  
惬意的享受着哥哥的爱抚，加隆像只晒太阳的猫一样眯着眼睛，只是把撒加搂的越来越紧，让两个人的下身紧紧贴在一起。  
所以教皇大人叫我过来是为了解决私人需要啊？属下十分乐意立刻为您效劳。  
加隆笑着，手已经伸到了撒加的腰间想要去解腰带，却被推开。  
已经有点气息不稳的撒加红着脸说：别乱来，这里是我的办公室……我们去卧室。  
你的卧室离这里最少200米，加隆瞪大眼睛，教皇厅还不能瞬移。  
那也不能在这里！撒加态度坚决，手却依然在加隆身上抚摸着。  
没有人会进来！  
这是办公室！怎么可以！  
怎么就不可以？！  
两个人一边吻着一边打着嘴仗，推推搡搡已经来到了窗户边上，撒加的背后就是厚重的暗红色窗帘，衬的洁白的教皇常服更是优雅高洁如，刹那间，加隆脑海里掠过前段时间也是执行任务回来时，看见在卧室里试穿教皇法衣的撒加。  
血液中狂放的火种被点燃了，在回想起某天夜里酒醉后撒加尽情放纵享受的样子，加隆深信撒加绝对只会比他更享受一场狂野放肆的性爱。  
他只是需要有人领着他越过他心里的那道门槛。  
一边用力的将两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，加隆伸手将用来束起厚重窗帘的宽大束带扯过来，举起撒加的双手迅速的缠了几个圈，在打了一个死结。  
加隆，你这是做什么！撒加反应过来时已经太晚了，刚要质问，又被吻的透不过来气。  
灵活有力的手掀开撒加的教皇常服在里面摸索着，胸脯，腹部，腰间，大腿根部，若即若离的抚摸让撒加的身体又酥又麻，一下子就软了下来。  
即便是不愿意，还是忍不住接受，并主动回吻加隆。  
你总是循规蹈矩的，加隆一边抚摸着撒加一边用力的让两个人下身贴在一起摩擦，做教皇时间长了人都变的呆板了，能不能适当的找点新鲜感。  
什么，什么新鲜感，撒加气喘吁吁，迎合着加隆的摩擦，你快把我的手松开！这里是办公室！  
你在这么用力挣扎，当心窗帘被你拽下来，到时候你怎么和侍卫解释？  
感觉到两个人皮肤之下惊人的热度，加隆解开自己的衣服，顺手拿过来办公桌上摆着的一瓶红酒。  
我好渴，让我先喝点酒吧！  
一瓶红酒从撒加的脖子处洒落，顺着衣领大开的教皇常服躺下，在裸露出来的身体上留下道道蔷薇般的艳红色。  
撒加被着突如其来的红酒浴惊了一下，然后又气又恨，混蛋你毁了我一瓶好酒！  
被灼热的体温加热过的酒香迅速的在房间里蔓延开，加隆贴在撒加的脖颈处贪婪的舔舐着锁骨处的液体。  
他滚烫的双唇一寸一寸的贴在皮肤上移动，像是在品鉴高贵的红酒，又像是在吞噬撒加的每一处肌肤血肉，也许是红酒让他变的更加狂放，更加肆无忌惮，他任性的留下斑斑吻痕，满意的听着撒加在他的爱抚下越发不规则的喘息，同时用力的拽撒加的衣服。  
一个被红酒浸透的完美躯体暴露在他眼前，纵然自己的身体和他一模一样，只是此刻那已经半脱落的教皇常服让撒加的身体变的无比诱惑，每一寸肌肉线条，每一次呼吸起伏，都有了特别的意味。  
被奢华教皇法衣所包裹着的身体，尊贵优雅的教皇陛下，此刻却半裸着在摆放了无数重要文件的办公室里与他的双子座黄金圣斗士纵情享乐。  
加隆把撒加翻了个身，开始亲吻他脖颈，后背，抚摸着他顺滑的脊柱，手指向下滑到臀部，在腰窝处画了几个圈，顺着诱人的缝隙滑了进去。  
顺滑的皮肤和红酒的润滑，让手指的活动如鱼得水，撒加全身的皮肤都染上了蔷薇红色，不停的战栗着。  
他把脸埋进厚实柔软的窗帘里，任凭加隆的手指在他身后游走，他浑身燥热的要爆炸，欲望硬的发疼，加隆却始终没有去爱抚过那里，真是无法忍耐。  
他的手被捆了起来，不能去碰自己，只能死死的抓住窗帘，直到终于耐不住挺起腰去蹭着厚厚的窗帘，想要得到一些缓解，立刻就被加隆发现了。  
忍不住了是吗……加隆向他的耳朵里吹着气，将他的耳垂含在嘴里吮吸，同时在身后顶着他，那同样火热坚硬的欲望。  
撒加在痛苦和愉悦交织中点着头，他快要说不出话来。  
可是这里是教皇厅，没有润滑液也没有安全套，加隆是绝对不想让撒加受到一点伤害的，两个人贴在一起喘息了片刻，他想到了一个办法。  
两手贴着撒加紧致的腰线下滑，合紧了两条修长的腿，同时手伸到撒加的身前，沾染了红酒的手掌紧紧的握住了撒加的身体。  
哥哥，你要站好了，站好了。  
撒加还没有反应过来怎么回事，就感觉到一个坚硬火热的东西猛的滑进并拢的双腿的缝隙间，身体立刻随着那熟悉的节奏被撞的一阵阵眩晕。  
他的第一声惊呼还没来得及出口，就被他死死咬住，这里是教皇办公室，就算是没人敢进来不代表他们听不见里面的声音。  
加隆握住他前面的手没有闲着，像是在呼应身后的频率一样，握紧，滑动，时不时的在顶头处旋转摩擦一下，撒加已经分不清快感到底来自何方，前面， 后面还是如同空气一样从四面八方包围着他。  
一片混乱中他只能拼命咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出太过夸张的声音。  
两腿之间被剧烈快速的运动摩擦到一片火热，起初略有些疼，但是很快就被加隆自己分泌出的体液和流到那里的红酒润滑的滑溜溜的，两个人很快就找到了最能让彼此舒服的节奏。  
有的时候也会稍微放慢速度可以让撒加回过头方便的接吻，这稍稍的停顿并没有削弱快感，反而像滚雪球一样将彼此的快乐峰值不断积攒，不断推高。  
房间里只剩下肉体撞击的声音，低声压抑的喘息声和窗帘在剧烈动作下被拽的咯吱咯吱的声音。  
高潮来临的那一刻，撒加把脸埋进窗帘里，终于是忍不住的呻吟出声。  
身后的加隆浑身都是汗，紧紧的抱住他贴着他的后背喘息着，撒加能感觉到那灼热粘稠的液体正顺着自己的大腿向下滑。  
放开我的手……撒加无力的提醒着身后依然抱着自己微微颤抖的加隆。  
连忙解开那几乎快要被挣开的束带，加隆带着歉意吻着撒加的手腕，纵使束带很宽很软，撒加的手腕还是被磨红了。  
两个人瘫软在宽大的椅子里，太过刺激和强烈的性爱让他们觉得浑身力气都被抽干了。  
被红酒染成印花布的白色教皇常服盖在他们身上，两个人对视了一会，会心一笑后交换着甜蜜的亲吻。  
你喜欢这样的，对吧？  
撒加无声的点点头。  
加隆把头埋进撒加被汗水打湿的长发里，长长的舒了口气。  
你也喜欢，对不对？  
加隆闷闷的笑着，表示肯定。  
下次我们可以试试手铐，撒加轻咬着加隆的肩膀，半撑起身笑着望着他。  
加隆惊讶的睁大眼睛。  
我想把你拷在这里，那里在摆一个录像机，然后我们做爱，怎么样？  
喂！老哥你不会吧！！！！  
加隆惨叫出声。  
一直站在门外的侍卫终于是听到了房间里传来的声音，他叹了口气。  
唉，就说今天教皇心情不好！


End file.
